Benutzer Diskussion:Planet-punk
Willkommen auf meiner Diskussionsseite! Bei Fragen kannst du unten einen neuen Abschnitt erstellen und diese Stellen. Vergiss aber bitte nicht, deinen Beitrag zu unterschreiben, damit ich dir antworten kann :3! --do it in your dying will! ~ planet-punk 11:59, 9. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Archive *Archiv 1 *Archiv 2 Neue Farbe? Also ich weiß nich... das Dunkle passt iwie nich zum Hellen xD Ende des Reborn-Animes? Hallo, hab gerade folgenden Link zugeschickt bekommen: http://rinerei.wordpress.com/2010/09/18/end-of-katekyo-hitman-reborn-anime-confirmed/ Grauenhaft, oder? I-Pin-Chan 15:14, 18. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Yeah XD Ey du bist mir vllt eine XD Klaust (genauso wie ich xD) all möglichen Bilder von Englischen Wiki, läds die hoch, stellst die aber dann nicht in die jeweiligen Artikel rein xDDD (Collonelo 10:49, 21. Sep. 2010 (UTC)) Arc-Unterscheidung Ich hätte mal nen Vorschlag. Es ist ja im Wiki oft so, dass man von Future Arc bis Future Final Battle Arc auch von nur einem Future Arc spricht, sodass dann z.B. in einer Episode im Choice Arc trotzdem noch Future Arc dabeisteht. Dabei kommt man aber auf ne Seite, die den Choice Arc nicht mehr miteinbezieht. Von daher denke ich sollte man den Future Arc des Animes Future Arc sein lassen und für das Gesamtgebilde wie auch als allgemeine Bezeichnung im Manga den Begriff TYL Arc benutzen, damit das etwas einheitlicher wird. D.h. der TYL Arc würde im Manga die Future, Choice und Future Final Battle Arcs bezeichnen und im Anime zusätzlich die beiden Filler-Arcs. Woggelwoggel 23:05, 26. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Nein, das meinte ich so nicht :-) ich meinte, dass man hier im Wiki ab und zu nicht unterscheidet zwischen dem "kurzen" und den "langen" Future Arc. Die Trennung sollten wir auf jeden Fall beibehalten, aber die Begriffe halt etwas vereinheitlichen, sodass man weiß, dass mit Future Arc nur der kurze Teil gemeint ist und mit TYL Arc alles zwischen der Ankunft in der Zukunft und Byakurans Tod. Ab und zu gibt es ja sogar noch die Vereinheitlichung von Choice und Future Final Battle Arc. Es geht mir egtl nur um schärfere Begriffstrennung zwischen "Future Arc kurz/normal" und "Future Arc lang", den man dann allgemein TYL Arc nennen könnte. Alles klar? ;-) Woggelwoggel 15:00, 27. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Habs auf der Seite Story Arcs mal deutlich gemacht was ich meine (in den Überschriften). Wenns stört, kannst du es ja wieder entfernen. Woggelwoggel 15:42, 27. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Bewerbung Hi, ich wollte mich hiermit mal zum Editor (für Manga und Wiki) bewerben. Das hat den Grund das ich zu meinem Vorteil/Leidwesen sehr pingelig bin (bringt vll der Job mit sich ^^). Ich hab auch schon mal den Editor für ein Anime-Sub-Team gemacht, allerdings noch nie für Mangas. Sofern ich mich nicht für Prüfungen vorbereiten muss oder grade im Fittness-studio zu gange bin bin ich eig. immer so gegen 18.00Uhr on (und sonst auch unausgelastet) sooooo das wars Recks 16:54, 27. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Beitrag mit Unterkapitel eines anderen Beitrags verlinken Hey zusammen, vielleicht könnt ihr mir helfen. Bin gerade beim Schreiben der Episode 21 und will dort einen Link zum Artikel "Gokudera/Abschnitt Bomben" einstellen. Wie schreib ich das? Wenn ich nur Gokudera schreibe, kommt der ganze Artikel, wenn ich Bomben schreibe, erscheint ein ganz anderer Artikel, den ich nicht nehmen wollte... I-Pin-Chan 11:27, 28. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Titeländerung Bessesenheits-Patrone Hallo PlanetPunk, könntest du bitte den Titel des Beitrags "Bessesenheits-Patrone" in Besessenheits-Patrone ändern? Bei mir klappt das nicht... Danke im voraus! I-Pin-Chan 15:53, 30. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Ah, wollt ich deswegen au kurz fragen xD Da war wohl jmd schneller^^ Ich wollte allgemein mal wissen, wie man Artikelüberschriften ändert, da es glaube ich noch mehrere mit Fehlern gibt Woggelwoggel 16:18, 30. Sep. 2010 (UTC) kapital ab 308^^ So hier ist Kapital 308 konnte jetzt erst da ich im mom durch die arbeit nur nachmitags netzt habe. : http://www.megaupload.com/?d=61321R8R Sollten wir uns evt nicht mal über icq austauschen wegen den Kapital? VongolaRainGuardian 12:31, 2. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Nein hab ich noch nicht. Kannste mir ja schicken hab mich jetzt auch mla endlich im Forum angemeld im moment ist en nämlich leider nur so das ich entweder mittags ind da Pause oder Abends nach der Arbeit internet habe bzw dann wenn ich Frei habe und zuhause bin. VongolaRainGuardian 12:21, 3. Okt. 2010 (UTC) ok macht das werde drauf warten^^VongolaRainGuardian 12:39, 4. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Hi punki-chan! =D Könntest bitte meinen Banner wechseln? Hab den alten gelöscht, musste mal was neues sehen. XD Der neue Header der wohl bei euch ende das Monats On kommt, sieht richtig geil aus. *~* Mal neue Farben! ^^ Ma ne Frage Hat das n Grund warum die seiten grad so seltsam aussehn? Oder liegt das an mir? XxMagaruXx 22:51, 12. Okt. 2010 (UTC) L.G. Rina-chan *knuddle* 80.134.63.216 07:42, 11. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Neuer Skin Nyah, könntest du noch ma nen Blick auf die Seite werfen. Hab da noch ne frage an dich gestellt, aber kann sein dass du die yah über flogen hast (^^") (Collonelo 15:28, 18. Okt. 2010 (UTC)) Fragöööön über Fragööön Wie groß sollte das Bild sein das man hochläd, wenn man eine Auszeichnung ersetzen will (._.?) Wenn du verstehst was ich mein. (Collonelo 18:29, 23. Okt. 2010 (UTC)) Also noch nichts XD Bin nur grade so zufällig draufgestoßen und mich gefragt was das ist und wie das geht xD (Collonelo 18:43, 23. Okt. 2010 (UTC)) P-chan =D Hi P-chan´s, Ich hab ne bitte könnt ihr bitte mein link ändern auf http://rinakitamura.piczo.com/. Keine angst, meine Hp "Evolution-R" exetiert noch, hab bloß ne art Enter Seite errichtet. xD Arigato! L.G. Rina-chan ^~^ Ich Hi punki-chan, sagmal lebst du noch? Bei euch läuft momentan nicht viel auf der Seite, oder irre ich mich? Oo' Sogar seid 3 Wochen werden die aktuellen Chapters nicht mehr beschrieben, oder die Scans werden auf Deutsch übersetzt. o.o L.G. Rina-chan Hmm Sorry Ich hatte die letzten wochen mit der schule zu tun und deswegen konnt ich mich nich mit dem Wiki beschäftigen. Die Chapters werd ich die Tage nacholen aber ich hab da ma ne frage... iwi hat sich mein Skin auf den neuen look umgestellt aber ich würd gern den Monaco skin zurückhaben weil ich damit besser zurechtkomm aber iwi bin ich zu doof das einzustellen, kannst du mir vill helfen? XD mfg XxMagaruXx 01:09, 11. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Habt ich nicht mal den manga gemacht? Und wo kann man den sehen? KHRFan 22:00, 18. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Hi Frohe Weihnachten! -^~^- Hey Fröhliche Weihnachten punkii :D Hawaii goes ghana 13:24, 25. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Wiki Hey PlanetPunk, PM im Forum. Liebe Grüße!!!! I-Pin-Chan 18:21, 28. Dez. 2010 (UTC) 18:05, 28. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Hey punki :) Hey planet-punk ich bin es Vongolaprimo :) Ich wünsche dir ein guten Rutsch ins neue Jahr und hoffentlich können wir bald wieder mit dem REBRON! Manga anfangen das würde manche erfreuen (bestimmt) Und ich wollte dich mal bitten öfter in MSN zu kommen damit wir reden können :) Guten Rutsch! Hey Punki, auf jeden Fall einen guten Rutsch und viel Glück (und noch mehr Gesundheit) im neuen Jahr! Ich hoffe, dir gehts soweit ganz gut und du kannst mal wieder vorbei schauen... Do ist with your dying will! To the extreme! ;) I-Pin-Chan 15:41, 31. Dez. 2010 (UTC) P-chan´s Froh neues Jahr! =D L.G. Rina-chan 80.134.38.238 09:32, 1. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Artikel des Monats Hallo Punki, den Artikel des Monats konnte ich ja ändern, so dass jetzt die neue Abstimmung da ist. Aber kannst du mir bitte erklären, wie ich den Link in der Hauptseite ändere, so dass da jetzt der neue Artikel des Monats (Januar: Colonnello) erscheint? Danke im voraus! I-Pin-Chan 15:12, 10. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Sorry Hey Ich hab ne neue Seite erstellt "Vendice Gefängnis" Hab aber Vendice falsch geschrieben und ich weiß nicht wie man die Überschrift ändern kann, bitte erledige das für mich. Unnötig. Der Artikel existiert bereits unt er dem Namen "Vendicare Gefängnis". Bitte lösche die Seite von meinem Vorredner. Dankeschön =) Hawaii goes ghana 12:04, 21. Mai 2011 (UTC) Hey Planet punk irgendein "Scherzbold" hat die Seite Tsunayoshi verändert und ihn als Vergewaltiger bezeichnet. Ich wollte um Erlaubnis bitten diesen Eintrag zu löschen. Steel 07:52, 17. Sep. 2011 (UTC) Hey ;) Kann es sein, dass hier am Forum kaum noch gearbeitet wird? Es gibt seit ein paar Monaten auch schon keinen 'Artikel des Monats' mehr. Wenn es wirklich so ist, ist das schon sehr schade. :( Hallo =) Vielen Dank für deine Begrüßung. Bis jetzt komme ich eigentlich ganz gut klar, aber wie hast du das mit dem Bild hinbekommen? Darunter steht z.B. Alter, Mafiafamile usw. Wäre toll wenn du mir da helfen könntest. Liebe Grüße Sassi1710 21:35, 31. Okt. 2011 (UTC) hi kommt wohl gar nix mehr nach 203 oder? also nurnoch mangas? gruss 84.74.169.9 20:33, 12. Feb. 2013 (UTC) 84.74.169.9 20:33, 12. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Hallo Planet-punk, Vielen Dank für deine Nachricht auf meiner Diskussionsseite und ich werde auf deine Tipps eingehen =) Danke für den Lob für den Edit der Maximum Cannon Seite ^^ Ich werde mir mühe geben für die zukünftigen Artikel - Bearbeitungen , Fran Frog (Diskussion) 15:16, 28. Jun. 2014 (UTC)